True Love Ways
by Twinkle4063
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Harry is off to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. Where his life will take a new direction.


TRUE LOVE WAYS  
  
Spring had arrived, and the air was fresh. Cheery tree's that lined the suburban footpaths of Cherry Tree Close were bursting with beautiful pink blossoms. Small children could be heard playing in the gardens, as they laughed and squealed with delight.  
  
Harry Potter emerged from his house, tall and elegant, no longer the skinny little boy he had been at Hogwarts, bit lean and tanned. He blinked up at the hazy sunshine, and smiled to himself. He was on his way to London, to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry was now 20 years old, and was currently undergoing a rigorous training course at the Ministry of Magic to become an Auror. Ron, Hermione and himself had kept in constant touch since leaving school. Ron and Hermione had even dated in their last year at Hogwarts, but it didn't work out, as all they seemed to do was bicker and argue. They agreed however to remain friends, and that's how they are today.  
  
Harry caught the train into London, and spent the two-hour journey either gazing out of the window, or reading. Eventually he arrived in London, where the streets were full of shoppers. He walked down the busy street that led to the Leaky Cauldron and entered.  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter!" declared Tom, the barman with delight.  
  
"Hello Tom," smiled Harry. "Long time no see!" Harry went to shake Tom's hand.  
  
Just then a loud squeal came from nowhere. "Harry!" Suddenly two arms flung themselves around Harry's neck. "It's so good to see you!" The greeting startled Harry, and it was only when he noticed the bushy hair bouncing in his face, that he realised who it was.  
  
"Hermione.. Air, I need air, your crushing me!" spluttered Harry through the mass of hair. Hermione let go of him, and took a step back to look at him better her hands still holding onto his shoulders.  
  
Harry beamed down at her, his green eyes shining; he placed his arms around her waist. "You look great Hermione," he whispered. Hermione lowered her eyes, and blushed,  
  
"Thanks, you do too," she muttered. Then extricating herself from his embrace, she grabbed his hand, and led him to a corner table, where two Butterbeers were waiting for them. "I got you a Butterbeer," she said handing him a bottle and sitting at the table. Harry sat next to her and took a draught from his bottle. The Butterbeer warmed him as it slid down his throat.  
  
"Mm I needed that," he sighed; Harry leaned back in his chair, and eyed Hermione casually. "Have you had an owl from Ron yet?" he asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Harry, do you honestly think that Ron would be sending owls on his honeymoon?" she replied in exasperation. "I'm sure he and Katie have other things they would be doing," she said coyly.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes I suppose all that sight seeing would take up a lot of their time," he grinned. Hermione slapped him playfully. Harry remembered back to Ron and Katie's wedding a week earlier with a wistful look on his face. "I loved the way you climbed over all those girls to catch the bride's bouquet, it was poetry in motion!" he chuckled.  
  
"I did not climb over anyone!" cried Hermione indignantly, "I tripped and fell over as I caught it!" Harry was chuckling softly at the look on her face. She scowled at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that, just like a sad puppy!" he muttered quietly. Hermione gave him a startled look.  
  
"You don't think I'm cute, since when have I ever been cute?"  
  
"Oh about five years now," he replied casually.  
  
Hermione was speechless for a moment, and then gathering herself together she spoke with conviction. "Ah well Harry Potter, if I remember rightly five years ago you were all over Cho Chang!" she said, grinning smugly.  
  
"Yes and what a delightful experience it wasn't!" he sighed, and took another drink of his Butterbeer. "You don't remember, but when Dolohov attacked you I thought you were dead! I thought I'd lost you then," he croaked. "That's when I knew, it was you I cared about, not Cho!"  
  
Hermione sat silently listening to this shocking confession, not knowing what to say or think. "B, but why are you telling me this now?" she asked, in amazement.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that I am now ready to get on with my life, I know Sirius wouldn't want me to mourn him forever. He wasn't afraid to live, and neither should I!"  
  
Hermione blinked uncertainly at Harry. "S, so what are you saying Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I'm saying Hermione, that I'm in love with you, and have been for the longest time; and I'm sitting here hoping that you feel the same way, and I haven't made a complete fool of myself!"  
  
Hermione's silence did nothing to strengthen his resolve, he therefore decided to focus on his near empty bottle, and turning it slowly in his hand - he waited for her reply. He felt her hand cup his cheek to turn him to face her, lifting his eyes to meet hers as he turned. "Oh Harry," she cooed. He lifted his hand to touch the one holding his cheek; he moved to close the distance between them. Their eyes closed awaiting the feel of each other's lips. They kissed, soft and tentatively her hands snaking around his neck, his hand gliding towards her thick mane of hair. After a few minutes Harry broke the kiss and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"I take it that's a yes?" He whispered. Hermione nodded.  
  
"So shall we call this our first date?" he said playfully, as he caressed her face.  
  
"Yes Harry, we can call this our first date - now stop talking and kiss me!" Harry was only too happy to oblige as he leaned in once more to taste his beloved Hermione. 


End file.
